Diverging Paths, Part II
Diverging Paths, Part II is the fourth chapter in the Re-Entry series. Published 1 Aug 2004, it contains 37,374 words. Summary ''Political intrigue, research and development, a new apprenticeship, and missions; so much can change in four years, and there is so much to learn.''http://archiveofourown.org/works/250417 After taking Anakin Skywalker as his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi worries about whether he will repeat the mistakes of his other lifetime. He also has begun to doubt that the other lifetime was real and not a warning vision from the Force. In an attempt to fix at least one problem, he seeks out Healer Jale Terza, seeking help to break the mental block that is the source of his recurring nightmares. Terza asks the Council to call in a pair of specialists, sibling Masters Su'um-Va and Ra'um-Ve. A group that includes the full Jedi Council along with Qui-Gon Jinn, Micah Giett, Tahl and her padawan Bant Eerin, Quinlan Vos and his padawan Aayla Secura, and Shaak Ti meet secretly to discuss problems with Master Jil-Hyra's administration of the Creche. Jil-Hyra has been directing children incorrectly, leaving those meant to be Padawans convinced they will be sent to the service Corps and even overriding assignments. Bant tells the group about one case she is aware of, in which a Quarran girl named Oppona was sent to the AgriCorps rather than back to Dac where her skills were needed. With three complaints against her, Jil-Hyra is removed as Creche Master, pending a full investigation. In an attempt to mitigate the damage, Yoda takes on the position of Creche Master. Micah Giett accepts a place instructing the Advanced Lightsaber Techniques class, and Plo Koon offers to take on the hand-to-hand courses. Many of the others agree to spend more time visiting the Creche and working informally with the Initiates. Tahl reports on her research into the Prophecy of the Chosen One, believed to apply to either Anakin or Obi-Wan. The Prophecy, although thousands of years old, was not common knowledge until shortly after the Ruusan Reformation a thousand years ago. Although the most common translation of the Prophecy refers to "the One", the Prophecy was originally written in Gaelanor, in which 'one' often refers to three for cultural reasons. The original author was most likely Master Abhin Sal-Tur, a Gaelanori Master during the Great Sith War, but Tahl has been unable to find the original document, a copy in the original language, or any mention of the prophecy to the last Sith war. The group also discusses the 'One Master, One Padawan' addition to the Code which came about after the Ruusan Reformation. There is little evidence that it prevents or would have prevented Padawans turning to the Dark Side, and Qui-Gon argues that the Order cannot afford to lose promising students to such an unsupported rule. Obi-Wan teaches the fifth kata to a group of Anakin's age-mates in the Advanced Lightsaber Techniques (A.L.T.) class. The students have been made timid by Jil-Hyra's methods; Obi-Wan attempts to encourage them. He takes particular note of one student, a Wookie named Raallandirr, or Rillian for short, who exhibits a good command and understanding of the Force. Obi-Wan is surprised she has not yet been taken as a Padawan. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin leave on their first mission since Anakin's apprenticing. Their destination is Roinall V, to meet a contact named Ars Welve for the first steps towards Republic membership. They have only just begun landing procedures when Barriak missles strike their ship. They crash in a swamp, the shuttle left irreparable. Qui-Gon hit his head during the crash, and Obi-Wan fractured an ankle. Both their lightsabers were also damaged, leaving Anakin with the only functional 'saber. Before long, the Force warns them of an approaching enemy, and they flee into the swamp, hiding from pursuers for five days. The chase worsens Obi-Wan's injury when he falls in a hidden hole. Qui-Gon helps him set and wrap the ankle, and asks about the web of scarring on Obi-Wan's foot, which had appeared after Taro Tre. Obi-Wan tells him the story of his other life's encounter with Xanatos's middle child, Granta Omega, who dropped a building on Obi-Wan, crushing his foot. Micah Giett and his Padawan Garen Muln rescue the trio from Roinall V. Qui-Gon attempts to retrieve information from the downed shuttle's memory banks, but finds nothing to reveal who shot at them. Back on Coruscant, Qui-Gon goes to the labs to replace his lightsaber crystal. Mace Windu drops by to watch and chat, complaining that Yoda is trying to make him teach a class to the junior Padawans. Qui-Gon encourages him to take a new Padawan of his own, instead, and bribes him by demonstrating the unique crystal-cutting Force technique Obi-Wan uses. A smaller group meets to revisit the Creche issues. Over forty Initiates had been misassigned, and when they were brought back to the Temple, all but ten were Chosen as Padawans. Only a third of them had initially been considered to possess Knight-potential, but now all of the Chosen ones have it. The One Master, One Padawan rule is discussed again, prompted by a formal request by Master Tratecek to take both Sandrunner twins as his Padawans. Qui-Gon dreams of Old Ben Kenobi on Tatooine, one of a series of dream he has been having since Taro Tre. He does not understand why he is dreaming of that other life, although he appreciates the opportunity to learn more about Obi-Wan's life. Chancellor Finis Valorum asks Jinn, Kenobi, and Skywalker to attend a Senate gala and give him a read on the political climate. Events surrounding The Flail have unsettled the Senate and cast a shadow on the Chancellorship. Obi-Wan recalls that Valorum was removed from office in his other life, but says he cannot remember the specifics of the incident that precipitated it. Comparing notes about the evening's gossip, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon encounter Senator Sheev Palpatine. Obi-Wan's memories clear in a chilling rush. Later, alone in his quarters, Obi-Wan records the results of his investigation into Palpatine. The Senator is popular and considered an excellent representative of his people. He is also the source of much anti-Valorum sentiment, little of it with any basis is reality. Obi-Wan is deeply disturbed by his own failing to study Palpatine before now, and by missing the election of Padmé Amidala as Queen of Naboo. Obi-Wan warns Anakin away from associating with Palpatine. Anakin has no memory of Palpatine at all. Obi-Wan meets with the mind healers Terza requested. The twins lead him into a deep trance state in which all three of them can safely examine the block in his mind. Although the procedure is successful, Obi-Wan gets 'stuck' in the trance state, and the healers are forced to ask Qui-Gon to help call him out of it. The trio are sent to Valan'halar to oversee the negotiations ending a civil war. They are taking over from another Jedi team that was injured in the process of stopping the war itself, and everything seems peaceful. Obi-Wan, however, is on edge and constantly alert for danger, wearing on the nerves of his partner and padawan. Qui-Gon gives him a backrub in an attempt to sooth him a little -- and to flirt. When they leave Valan'halar without incident, Obi-Wan admits that he had been there "before", in his other life, and that he and Qui-Gon had been attacked on the last day. He believes Anakin is the variable, since the Valan'halar consider children under twelve sacrosanct. Qui-Gon is surprised to hear that Obi-Wan had still been a Padawan at that point in his other life. Sessions with Ra'um-Ve and Su'um-Va have no effect on the block itself, but do reveal more information about it. It was created by Mace Windu and Yoda of the other timeline, and is a construct typically used in therapy which can be released by the creator(s). The Vastra twins advise waiting until Obi-Wan can have a long period of downtime to recover from the mental trauma opening the block will cause. Yoda and Mace regretfully announce that the Council has a new mission for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, one Chancellor Valorum specifically requested them for. The Trade Federation has blockaded Naboo, and while the Senate is tied in legal wrangling, the Chancellor believes the blockade must be brought down swiftly. Privately, Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan why he has been tense since Naboo was first mentioned. Obi-Wan replies that Naboo is the beginning of everything. Series Arcs Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan While building a new lightsaber, Qui-Gon suddenly realizes mutual attraction had caused the jolt of contact when Obi-Wan taught him the crystal-shearing technique years before. Qui-Gon is the only one able to bring Obi-Wan out of a healer's trance, using physical contact to anchor him. While on Valan'halar, Qui-Gon gives Obi-Wan a sensual massage accompanied by a great deal of flirting, and repeats the massage the first night on the journey home. Obi-Wan & Anakin Obi-Wan fears repeating the mistakes of his other life in training Anakin, but they get along much better this time around, considering one another family literally and figuratively. Anakin has no memory of Palpatine; Obi-Wan warns him off associating with the Senator. Prophecy of the Chosen One Tahl reports on her findings to a large group of Jedi. The prophecy presumed to be the work of Master Abhin Sal-Tur, a Gaelenori Jedi during the Sith War four thousand years prior. Gaelenori have a fluid definition of "one" in their writings, often using it to mean three. Tahl is still searching for documents that pre-date the Ruusan Reformation of a thousand years prior. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin are considered possibilities for its fulfillment. Conflict with Sidious Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are shot down over Roinall V and hunted by parties unknown. Obi-Wan encounters Palpatine at a Senate gala and abruptly remembers a great deal of disturbing information about him. He does not understand why he has never researched Palpatine before. Obi-Wan's Nightmares / Memory Block Obi-Wan demands that the block be broken for the sake of his new Padawan and his partner's safety. Terza reminds him of the damage caused by past attempts, but agrees to call in the specialist mind healers Ra'um-Ve and Su'um-Va. The twins discover that the block was created by Masters Yoda and Windu in the other timeline. Ways of the Old Jedi / Ruusan Reformation After the Ruusan Reformation, the "One Master, One Padawan" rule was enacted. The rule specifically forbids a master to take more than one padawan; padawans may have multiple masters. The age-out rules for Initiates were introduced around the same time. References Category:The Story